singing contest
by kylie741236987
Summary: After the war with Aizen everyone had nothing until Matsumoto organised a singing contest for the 13 squads. No pairings included


Gotei 13 singing contest

After the war with Aizen everyone had nothing until Matsumoto organised a singing contest for the 13 squads. No pairings included

On the day of the contest

4th squad

I want to live in a world of peace  
Without conflict, like the one I've seen in my dreams  
I just can't keep it inside  
I've got to say what I want to say  
The bus stop at twilight, on the way home  
Saying bye bye bye to the sad backs of others  
Your face doesn't show your fighting pose

A world like the one I've seen in dreams  
Without conflict, daily peace  
But in reality, I sometimes worry about  
Love and the day to day grind  
Those Rolling Days!

You would never hold a lie, no never  
All my loving, without it, I can't go on

Sweet love like I've seen in my dreams  
Lovers searching for hidden faces  
But in reality, the days we can't meet  
Continue on, but I believe LONELY DAYS  
Even if you stumble, WAY TO GO, YEAH YAY  
A muddled rolling star!

Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo

You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness.  
Let's carry each other's indelible stains.  
Don't give up on living!  
I held your hand.  
Will I end up losing them someday?  
I want to protect you and your fading smile, so,  
Even if the resounding voice calling me should wither,  
Even if the mingling winds should tell me,  
I will find you!  
You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness but,  
Don't ever say things like "I can't laugh" or "I hate people."  
There's meaning in everything that happens in the unseen future,  
So stay as you are for now, I know there'll come a time when you realize it.  
You and me, two are spoken.  
Someday we'll understand each other.

Gin and Matsumoto

Your fragile, folded wings are just tired from the pure blue sky.  
You don't have to force your smiles for anyone  
It's okay to smile... for yourself.  
That lonely feeling keeps creeping up on me  
A single candle still burns inside  
There shouldn't be an expensive chandelier in a wild place like this  
Can I really bury it all with empty words?  
I don't even know anymore...  
As long as we can swim freely in our dreams  
we won't need that sky anymore.  
Even if you can't let go of the past  
I'll still be there to meet you tomorrow  
Your fragile, folded wings are just tired from the pure blue sky.  
You don't have to force your smiles for anyone.  
It's okay to smile... for yourself.

Ichigo and rukia

All the days of the past are what I am now.  
Because it's not simple to go on, I can live.  
Moving at a fast pace, people pass by each other.  
"Did your dream come true?"  
I'm still struggling.  
Instead of going back to childhood, I want to live well now!  
I was born a coward.  
I went to a place where the sun shined,  
and tried to see if I could hold this hand tightly.  
I broke that place; that time.  
I can change my life!  
But I can't convey everything that's in my heart.  
Because it's not simple to go on, I can live.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Zaraki

We always, always  
Enjoy fighting as a hobby  
It falls on us like sunlight  
The feeling only fighting can give  
The sunny days of spring go by with the wind blowing like this  
We rejoice when we fight  
I am counting how many white clouds are dancing in the sky  
When our thoughts and ourselves are out there  
What make us come back are these good times  
We will live on, we'd love to live on like this  
My world is complete, yes, complete  
The sunny days of spring go by with the wind blowing like this  
We fight in the middle of a bamboo forest  
I am counting how many white clouds are dancing in the sky  
We think about now and we smile  
We give our all until we break  
It gives us pleasure and fun  
No tea is not bitter, so pour out what you've got  
But even then your life won't get better  
We always, always  
Seek pleasure in fighting  
The way we hold on to our goals and dreams  
Those words from that day are carved within us  
Especially those words of yours  
It falls on us like sunlight  
The glory in battles  
I had nothing, no present  
No future  
Not even a name  
I expected my world to end  
Isn't it sweet and interesting now  
I can smell the flowers  
When you gave me a name  
We give our all in whatever we challenge  
We roar when we recognize defeat  
On that day we are certain in our grasp  
Even when our blades break into shapeless forms  
In our hearts we will not regret


End file.
